


Unchained

by LalasDreamLand



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Followers of the Apocalypse (Fallout), NCR | New California Republic, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalasDreamLand/pseuds/LalasDreamLand
Summary: When a broken NCR soldier meets a headstrong Followers scientist she saves his life in more ways than one. Adventures ensue throughout Freeside and New Vegas with some of our favorite characters as the Followers try to find a way to broker peace with the New California Republic, bringing not only two very different sides together but two very different people.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Unchained

**Author's Note:**

> This prologue/story is a bit experimental for me, I've always wished the Followers had a bigger part to play in New Vegas and I've always tended to side with the NCR so here we go: the best of both worlds.

Gunshots- that’s all he could hear ringing through his ears. It was nothing but a fiery haze of bullets, blood, _and_ various body parts flying about the signal tent both him and his team members were set up in. It wasn’t supposed to happen like this you see, joining the NCR was supposed to secure his safety not put him right back in the middle of the Legion’s tight grip. He faintly remembers hearing those familiar words of Latin shouted before the gunshots began to ricochet- before his team leader’s head was hacked from his shoulders by a Legionaire’s machete right before his eyes. These savages weren’t dumb, they knew what they were doing, so when he was told his team was being camped near Cottonwood Cove he couldn’t shake that sickening feeling of doomsday soon to come deep in the pit of his stomach. 

It was almost melancholy just how familiar that sickening feeling was. Something about it felt like home, it felt like survival, it felt like every goddamn day he lived through the hell that was ‘Dog City’ Denver. The Legion had a hold on his hometown where they trained their vicious mongrel hounds out of the breeds that overran the place. Colorado was home but he escaped narrowly with his life intact once thanks to the NCR but now here he was, a man who cheated death, finally getting his dues. _Home-_ he wanted to go home, back to the arms of his grandmother, back to when things were somewhat peaceful in his life. Did he send the letters he was supposed to? Did he send his little sister those New Vegas casino chips he promised? When was the last time he told his mother _“I love you”_ despite their strained relationship? 

He’d _never_ get that chance now. 

So as he crawls on all fours, his right arm barely carrying him, he waits patiently for the final bullet to end his pain and misery but it never comes. Boots continue stomping through the Mojave desert sand and blood of his teammates as he desperately tries to crawl through it. His eyes blurry from his own blood- or was it his- dripping down into his eyes. He’s not going to live, he’s not going to make it out of this so why is he even trying at this point? Suddenly it’s the hard tug at the back of his uniform that pulls him out of his panic, the acceptance of his death finally washing over him in full as his adrenaline begins to fade. 

_“You-”_ a Legion Decanus speaks directly to him now, “you are my exception.” 

He can’t speak, he can’t move, he’s frozen in place as this Legion savage holds him in an iron grip and in full view of his dead teammates bodies; the head of his team chief now hanging from the hip of said Decanus. 

“You will live to spread this message to any and everyone willing to listen, you will be my _example.”_

_‘Kill me- please just kill me.’_ He thinks to himself as the Decanus continues speaking.

“No matter your plans, no matter your skills, no matter how hard you try- Caesar will win.” 

_‘No- no no no no!’_ He screams internally this time, only his subconscious listening.

“Now, go back to your superior officers covered in the stench of death from our victory here today and remind them who _truly_ rules the West.” 

The Decanus drops him to the ground as roughly as he had grabbed him and turns on his heel, leading the rest of his Legion group to fall in behind him. All he remembers hearing before sweet unconscious bliss finally takes him is four simple disgusting words...

_“Ave, true to Caesar.”_


End file.
